


Diplomacy is Everything

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: Keith can't go to a meeting with lovebites damnit





	Diplomacy is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on Tumblr @superwholockeduniverse
> 
> It's been a while, I'm aware, but exams are over and I have a wife to support

"Ugh...Lance." Keith grumbled in irritation. Standing shirtless in his bathroom, he glared at the blotches of purple and red that now littered his neck, shoulders and collarbones. Dating Lance was good, very good. Keith could handle the waves of memes and unbridled affection without batting an eyelid, but what he could not handle was having to walk into a diplomatic meeting with his brother, Allura and the King of the Arusians absolutely plastered in hickeys.

His scowl was fixed firmly in place as he dug through his jewellery box, trying to see what combination of chokers could even hope to cover him up. But to his dismay, he often bought delicate thin ones, and so was doomed.

"G'mornin mi amor." Lance mumbled as he sloped in, winding his arms around Keith's waist and burying his face into his hair. 

"Don't you 'good morning' me, look at what you did!" Keith pointed indignantly at the mirror, trying not to notice that his boyfriend was topless and looked extremely kissable when half asleep.

"Hm? Oh. Don't you have a meeting today?" Lance murmured into his neck, having started softly kissing Keith's neck after looking at the lovebites. 

"Yes. And none of my chokers will cover this up!" He huffed indignantly. Lance hummed into his neck before releasing him and beginning to rummage through the towel cupboard that held the majority of his skincare items. Carefully he brought out a wrapped package, the paper a deep red and fastened with black ribbon.

"I bought this for you around two weeks ago? I was going to do a big romantic gesture but...it should be thick enough for now." Lance shuffled nervously from one foot to another as Keith blinked and took the package. Gently, he untied the ribbon and pulled at the paper, gazing admiringly at the wide leather box. Untying the thick three that locked said box, he caught Lance's intake of breath and hesitantly opened it.

Inside the box was two thick chokers...and a large metal ring.

Not a ring in the sense of an engagement ring, but a reinforced steel ring that had a clasp obviously used to snap onto the chokers. Lifting the first one from the box, Keith immediately noticed the weight of it, which meant that the leather must be real. The second one was velvet, and was probably a better option for the meeting. Looking up at Lance he smiled softly and walked forward to go up on his toes and kiss him. Lance made a relieved sound and instantly held Keith's face, grazing his fingertips across his cheekbones. Keith audibly moaned as he tilted his head, allowing Lance to slide their mouths together and slip his tongue inside Keith's mouth. As Lance pushed Keith up against the tiled wall and started sucking yet another lovebite into his neck.

"L-Lance...I'm supposed to be outside of the meeting room in half an hour..." Keith stammered, doing nothing to stop the attack on his neck. Lance leaned back a little and eyed the latest bruise, and nodded in approval.

"Well, we can't have the diplomats thinking of any alliance marriages or anything. If I had it my way I'd mark you everywhere." Lance stated bluntly. Keith flushed darkly and kissed Lance's jaw before picking up the steel ring.

"Ah-that's for, uh...later. I also bought a chain that can go around it and maybe we could use it...?" Lance trailed off.

"You originally bought this...to fuel a choker kink?" Keith asked slowly.

"No! I just thought you'd look good in it...and maybe you'd wear it for me. That's all." Lance tried to look interested in his nails but shivered when Keith ran his fingers up his chest.

"I'll wear it. And we can use the ring and chain later-and I want the handcuffs." Keith calmly said, watching his boyfriend's eyes widen and his eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Anything you want baby."


End file.
